Crossing the Line
"Crossing the Line" is a song sung by Cassandra and Rapunzel in the season three premiere of Tangled: The Series ''episode, "Rapunzel's Return". In the aftermath of Cassandra's betrayal and taking the power of the Moonstone for herself, she officially cuts ties with Rapunzel and is determined to create her own destiny to achieve the dreams and glory she's always wanted for herself. Lyrics Final Version= '''Rapunzel:' This has to stop now Whatever it is that you're going through, we'll fix it together - me and you Just like we've always done Cassandra: No! This has to stop now This thing where you think that you've been my friend And don't even hear how you condescend The way you've always done Rapunzel: Cassandra, listen Cassandra: I'm listening Rapunzel: I know it isn't true Cassandra: Isn't it? Rapunzel: Just look into my eyes now Cassandra: Well? Rapunzel: I know you feel it too Cassandra: Perhaps I do Rapunzel: Cassandra, listen Cassandra: I'm listening Rapunzel: I swear it's not too late So before another line gets crossed and everything we've had is lost just wait... Cassandra: Wait? No, I won't wait. There's a line between the winners and the losers There's a line between the chosen and the rest And I've done the best I could But I've always known just where we stood Me here with the luckless You there with the blessed And that line between the beggars and the choosers is a line you never let me quite ignore How I've tried to jump that great divide! But I've never got the chances you were given You don't know how much I've been denied Well, I'm not being patient anymore I'm crossing the line! And I'm done holding back So look out, clear the track, it's my turn! I'm taking what's mine Every drop, every smidge If I'm burning a bridge, let it burn! But I'm crossing the line... As for us, if we're over, that's fine... I'm crossing the line |-|Cut Lyrics= Lyricist Glenn Slater shared an extended version of this song on Twitter, which included additional verses and chorus. These lines were never recorded for the show. I'm not being patient anymore I'm crossing the line! So get out of my way 'Cause I'm not gonna play by your rules It's my time to shine I don't need your 'OK' And I'm done being one of the fools I'm crossing that line There are lines that I've been waiting in forever There are lines I've always felt I had to toe Some were blurry, some unseen Some I've had to learn to read between So many boundaries Far more than you know! But the line you think connects us both together? That's a line that I'm not falling for again 'Cause this time my eyes are open wide I've been trapped by lines you never had to live in You were never really on my side So I'm doing what I should have, way back when crossing the line!... Category:Tangled songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Villain songs